


To My Human

by Stasoft



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:55:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24457042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stasoft/pseuds/Stasoft
Summary: Just a little ANGST for y'all. I did mention the name of MC... secretly. This was from a prompt of a picture that a good friend of mine drew and I love It so much probably my favorite piece of art I've ever seen so I wrote something to do a lil follow up!
Relationships: Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 40





	To My Human

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to see the art, the link is https://www.instagram.com/p/B_gJE-aFrw6/  
> And please go follow and like Hez! It would be much appreciated!!
> 
> Insta: hezaa.kun

The sweet summer roses fill up his clouded vision as a smile and a pair of warm arms wrap around him like a blanket. They promise a life full of adventures and secrets waiting to be discovered, waiting to be lived, waiting to be remembered. 

A year isn’t enough.

The roses vanish, a cold icy feeling drapes over his body, mixed in with the smell of firewood and a breathy laugh from the heavens. A laugh that wasn't his. A laugh he knew all too well, loved all too much and wanted all for himself. Somewhere along the lines of making lyrics for love, he fell in love. 

In love with her, the most beautiful human he’s ever seen. Her eyes glisten in the moonlight brighter than the stage lights. Her laugh is piercing, louder than his fans screams and yet as soft as feathers, drifting through the wind that picks her hair up and down, making it seem like light wool. Her hair was as soft as wool, intoxicatingly beautiful and he always loved the smell of it when he hugged her, the way it wrapped around his fingers and the way he wrapped himself around her as he held her close. He held closer than he did the last time, imprinting the memory of her in his mind, unsure of whether he even wants to let go.

A year was never enough.

He was fine at the beginning. Having a human exchange student was rather annoying, but tolerable. As long as she didn't interrupt his singing and dancing practice. But she did just that. It started with her voice. Intoxicating, exhilarating. Almost like a song with every word she speaks. Her words bounced in his heart, leaving new scars and healing old ones. It became other bigger things; the way she walked, the way she dressed, her hair, her eyes, the way her hand felt, the way her body felt against his, the way they fit so perfectly, the way she kissed him, the way she loved him. 

He hadn’t thought that a human could change his life with a simple smile. Her eyes always seemed to draw her in, the way she talked was so simple, so unique, yet he never seemed to be able to concentrate well enough, distracted by the feeling of gaining her full attention. 

The cold slowly dissipates but lingers. The leaves outside are orange and red, like a sunset in the human world. The first sunset he had seen in a long time, with her, as she held his hand softly, and he pulled her in a hug. He won’t forget the feeling, the feeling of warmth spreading around him like wildfire, the strength he felt disappear and a full weakness to her scent made him succumb to her. She was like the air he needed to breathe, more important than money, more important than fans or his songs or anything alike. She was too important to him.

A year will never be enough.

A sweet smell replaces his senses, the flowers and trees blooming, their buds blossoming and relieving in the new day as the hours of the day get longer and longer. More adventures were had, more arguments were dropped, and more love was shared. He won’t forget the first time they kissed in spring, right in front of the baby bird. It had fallen, broken its wing and she had tended to its care to make sure it was alright. He didn't know why, but it was at this moment when he realised how much full of love she was. 

She would love anything, love everything, tending to its cares and needs, caring for it all no matter what. That’s how she even came to love a demon like him. Or just someone like him in general. He had taken her then, connecting their lips as adrenaline rushed through him, hearing the surprised gasp, and satisfaction settled in him as she kissed him back, the adrenaline coming back and kicking in, being shared by what was connecting them both. He’d never forget the sparks he felt around them, as she lit up his entire world more than the Celestial Realm ever did, more than his Idol life ever did. 

He’d never forget that kiss, nor the many others they shared, nor the many other moments that were so beautiful, so deep, so perpetually and unbelievably magical, he had no doubt she was the one for him. He would smile as she cooked, he would watch as she talked, he would laugh with her, cry with her, be there for her. All the time, he was so in love with her, so much that the Heavens would shake if they even tried to take her away from him.

A year was all he had.

A year and that was it. Even the heavens pitied him. A year, and she would be gone. The Devildom isn’t the place for a human, and for her to have survived a year, fallen for a demon, made 7 pacts with the strongest of them all and constantly put herself in danger, it was definitely not a place for her. Besides, she’d grow. She’d continue to grow and they’d forever stay the same and it hurt Mammon that it was like this. That she was temporary, her love was temporary. So when he wrote down the lyrics of the song for her, he broke down in tears instead. He wrote from his heart, pouring emotion into every lyric, and when it came to singing, he couldn’t do it for the first few times. 

His eyes are closed now. The sweet warmth of spring is gone, it’s summer again. 

The year’s over.

He can hear the screams of his fans, but they’re faint. He can feel his heartbeat drumming loudly in his ears, the sweat falling off his face, he can feel how much he had practised, how much he had gone through, he could feel the emotion he never did at these concerts. He opened his eyes, immediately linking them to a girl. A beautiful girl, who’s tears and eyes and hair and mouth and body and soul mean everything to him. His girl. His human.

He ended the song he was at, putting his hand up and looking at her. 

The others were still, the crowd was silent. He had closed his eyes.

The emotions of all that he went through. Of the love she showed him, of the love he returned. Being cared for, being listened to, being loved. The fights and the arguments, the pain and the pleasure, the unexpected surprises and the rise and lows of the tides- All that he went through, and he fought not to cry. He fought to show her how strong he is in front of the crowd, but his heart was aching. His mind was leaping in different directions, his fingers ached to be with hers, he just wanted to scream out her name, to hug her, hold her tight and tell her what he needs to say.

He needs to say it to her.

He needs her to stay.

But it’s cruel. Asking her to stay. Asking her to abandon her life, her future, her whole existence for him. And so his heart cried, and his mind screamed, and his body ached, but he did not move. Not a muscle. 

He put his hand, the one holding the mic closer to his lips. The stage lights turned on, but the crowd was still hushed. He closed his eyes, putting one hand up in a fist, a fist that was holding onto her, to who she is. That was closed and not wanting to let go. 

He uncurled his fist, pointing up to the sky, saying three words and the crowd roared.

“To my Human.”

Her cry was the loudest.


End file.
